metafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 08 - Freundschaften und Prüfungen
Kurzbeschreibung Hauptrollen Chase White, Lazarus, Maria Müller, Gustav Metzger Nebenrollen Contact, Director, Professor, Leech, Artie, Flashback Intro "Ich weiss, Dein Leben ist leer. Und dass Du Angst davor hast, der Welt alleine entgegenzutreten. Also suchst Du einen Engel, jemanden, der Dich erfüllen kann. Ich kann Dich nicht retten – ich kann mich noch nicht mal selbst retten. Also rette Dich selbst. Ich weiss, Dir wurde geschadet, Deine Seele hat so viel Mißbrauch erlitten. Aber ich bin nicht Dein Erlöser, ich bin genauso gefickt wie Du. Ich kann Dich nicht retten, ich kann mich nicht mal selbst retten. Also rette Dich selbst. Bitte spar Dir Dein Mitleid. Mein Leben war ein Alptraum. Meine Seele ist bis auf die Knochen zersplittert. Wenn ich einsam sein will, bin ich es lieber alleine. Du kannst mich nicht retten, Du kannst Dich nicht mal selbst retten. Ich kann Dich nicht retten, ich kann mich nicht mal Selbst retten. Also rette Dich selbst, rette Dich selbst." Stabbing Westward, Save yourself Handlung Nach der gemeinsamen Vision zum Mitternachtszirkus findet eine erneute Einsatzbesprechung statt, zu der auch Raptor erscheint. Die Erfahrungen und Geschehnisse der Vision werden nur knapp angerissen. Lazarus stellt den von ihm und Morgane zusammengestellten Fragenkatalog vor. Es wird beschlossen, statt einer verdeckten Ermittlung mit Stealthanzügen einzudringen. Psyche besteht darauf am Einsatz teilzunehmen, obwohl sie darauf hingewiesen wird, dass sie in der Vision gestorben ist. Contact nimmt nicht am Einsatz teil, da er von Director aufgrund seiner Beziehung zu Chase in den Innendienst versetzt wurde. Das Team erreicht den Midnight Circus. Die Szenerie gleicht sehr stark der Vision. Recht schnell wird klar, dass sich mehrere Personen aus dem privaten Umfeld der Agenten im Zirkus befinden. Es scheint als haben diese Freikarten für die Veranstaltung erhalten. Durch eine Unachtsamkeit von Morgane wird Jens Schulz auf die Agenten aufmerksam. Psyche erkundet die Umgebung und stellt fest, dass außer diversen Angehörigen und Freunden der Agenten, sich noch einige Metas, darunter auch Professor, die scheinbar aus Ebene 5 entwendet wurden im Spiegelkabinett befinden. Sie gibt Anweisung Prometheus zu besuchen und das Ärger zu vermeiden sei, bis das Genesis-Einsatzteam als Verstärkung eintrifft. Sie selbt will die Umgebung erkunden und auch den Blob im Auge behalten. Chase und Raptor halten Jens Schulz und Alex Schwarz davon ab ebenfalls ins Spiegelkabinett zu gehen und bringen sie ebenfalls zu Prometheus. Als die Agenten immernoch getarnt Prometheus Zelt betreten ist dieser gerade im Gespräch mit dem Ringmaster. Aus diesem Gespräch geht hervor, dass G2 Teil eines Auftrages von Prometheus an den Ringmaster ist und das geplante Gespräch mit den Agenten ebenfalls zu diesem Auftrag gehört. Morgane und Lazarus enttarnen sich, nachdem der Ringmaster das Zelt wieder verlassen hat. Bei dem darauffolgenden Gespräch erhalten die Agenten wichtige Informationen von Prometheus. Alex wird vor diesem Gespräch von Prometheus in Schlaf versetzt. Während des Gesprächs werden die Agenten über eine Tel-Verb. Vision Zeuge wie Psyche ihrer Schwester zum Blob folgt, diese dort stellen will und vom Blob ergriffen wird. Vor Aufregung misslingt Chase' Morph, woraufhin sie das Bewußtsein verliert. Bevor Morgane zu Psyche rennt, wird sie von Prometheus berührt. Lazarus erhält von ihm einen Stab, Raptor einen Ring. Prometheus heilt Chase und wirkt danach sehr geschwächt. Als die restlichen Agenten Blobs Zelt erreichen, Prometheus, gestützt von Jens im Schlepptau, ist Psyche bereits tot. Morgane hängt an ihrem Leichnam im Versuch diesen dem Blob zu entreissen. Lazarus' Stab wird zu einem Flammenschwert, mit dem er den Blob angreift. Prometheus negiert den Blob mit letzter Kraft und wird dann bewusstlos. Der Blob verliert daraufhin an Masse. Chase offenbart stärkere Kräfte, in dem sie Erdgestalt annimmt und den Boden unter dem Blob bewegt. Lazarus Schwert bleibt im Blob stecken. Als Jens ihn schließlich erschießt platzt alles aus ihm heraus, was er in den letzten Tagen verschlungen hat. Vor dem Zelt wird das Team bereits von den Mitgliedern des Zirkus erwartet und der Zirkus wird mitsamt aller Anwesenden an die Grenze zwischen Italien und Slowenien teleportiert. Der optische Effekt erinnert dabei sehr stark an die Technologie die Stormwatch für die Teleporter verwendet. Der Funkkontakt zur Wabe bricht ab. Der Ringmaster erklärt, dass es Aufträge für die meisten Teammitglieder und ihre Angehörigen gäbe. Maria, Lazarus und Kardinal Lehmann seien für Gladius Dei bestimmt. Vier Mitglieder von Gladius Dei betreten den Zirkus. Lazarus scheint mit ihnen bekannt zu sein und begibt sich mit einem von ihnen direkt in ein Gerspräch auf Latein. Chase nimmt mit Director Kontakt auf und erhält den Auftrag die Verhandlungen nach eigenem Ermessen zu übernehmen. Sie erhält einen Verfügungsrahmen über 4 Millionen Euro, die jedoch nicht reichen um sämtliche Agenten, Angehörige und gestohlenen Meta zu bezahlen. Morgane und Jens kontaktieren über Psyches Com den Mandarin und teilen diesem mit, das Psyche tot ist. Das Com explodiert kurze Zeit später. Chase versucht mit dem Ringmaster zu verhandeln. Sieht jedoch kaum eine Möglichkeit zum Erfolg. Raptor schlägt ihr vor zumindest Professor auszuschalten, der diese Auktion geplant haben könnte, um freizukommen. Chase lehnt diesen Vorschlag ab, da sie ihr Team nicht gefährden möchte. Schließlich macht jens den Vorschlag um einen Code Prefect zu bitten. Dieser wird bewilligt und Stormwatch bringt sämtliche Angehörige, Agenten und Metas zu Genesis. Das Team ist von den Ereignissen sehr angeschlagen. Nebenhandlung Prometheus Nachdem der Ringmaster das Zelt verlassen hat deaktivieren Lazarus und Morgane ihre Stealthanzüge. Nach einer kurzen Debatte bezüglich Höflichkeit, nimmt Chase zumindest ihre Maske ab. Lazarus beginnt damit seine Fragen zu stellen. Chase weicht vom Fragenkatalog ab und will wissen warum die Angehörigen der Agenten im Zirkus sind. Prometheus diskutiert daraufhin mit dem Ringmaster. Es wird klar, dass es noch andere Auftraggeber gibt, die nicht unbedingt ein Intresse daran haben, dass G2 den Zirkus wieder verlässt. Die Befragung von Prometheus wird zunächst fortgesetzt. Folgende Informationen werden über Prometheus und die Phalanx gegeben: - Prometheus stammt von einer anderen Welt ( nicht anderer Planet!) die durch Phalanx zerstört wurde. - Er war dort ein einfacher Techniker, wobei diese Welt weiter entwickelt war, als diese. - Er weiß über Phalanx nur soviel wie er damals aus den Medien entnehmen konnte. - Die zuständigen Stellen seiner Welt haben mit Verhandlungen versucht Phalanx von ihrer Welt abzuwenden, sind aber daran gescheitert. - Phalanx sind eine Rasse, die sich "Technarchie" nennt und aus "kryoniten" Schaltkreisen besteht. Sie agieren durchaus auf Nano-Ebene, haben aber keinen Zusammenhang zu den Naniten der Agenten. - Die Technarchie ernährt sich von Lebenskraft, in dem sie Lebewesen "infizieren". - Die Reaktionen auf eine Infektion können unterschiedlich ausfallen. Einfache Lebensformen, wie Pflanzen zerfließen oder zeigen ähnliche Zerfallsanzeichen. Stärkere Lebewesen können zum Teil trotz einer Infektion die Kontrolle über ihren Körper behalten. - Die Zerstörung einer Welt geht folgendermaßen von statten: Als erstes wird ein Beobachter entsendet, der die Bevölkerung beobachtet und bei Erreichen der gewünschten Populationsstärke mit einer Infektion beginnt. Er wird sich für die Infektion wichtige Personen heraussuchen und diesen die Infektion als Verbesserung verkaufen. Anfänglich wird dies auch zutreffen. Die Infektion verleiht einem verschiedene Fähigkeiten und das Aussehen als bestünde man aus schwarz goldenem Metall. Wenn die Invasion jedoch fortschreitet und weitere Mitglieder der Technarchie eintreffen wird die Infizierung dafür genutzt sich von der Lebensenergie der Infizierten zu ernähren und die Infektion durch sie weiterzutragen. - Prometheus beobachtet die Erde schon seit mehreren Jahrtausenden. Die Technarchie ist schon einmal hier gewesen und hätte damals die Dinosaurier ausgerotten, mindere Lebensformen jedoch verschont. Er verglich Phalanx mit Heuschrecken. Und empfahl uns eine Festung gegen sie zu errichten. Außerdem erzählte er uns, dass er alle 20 Jahre Menschen gesucht hat, um ihnen diese Warnung auszusprechen, unsere Vorgänger an der Aufgabe jedoch gescheitert seien. Die Anwesenheit eines Beobachters konnte er nicht feststellen, allerdings auch nicht ausschließen. Sein letzter Verdachtsmoment für die Anreise eines Beobachters sei der Metoriteneinschlag vor 90 Jahren in Sibirien gewesen. Maria, Jens und der Mandarin Schockiert über Psyches Tod und von der Situation total überfordert sucht Maria auf Psyches Com die Kontaktnummer zum Mandarin heraus und ruft diesen an. In der Hoffnung er würde dem Team helfen, schildert sie ihm die Situation und erzählt ihm auch, dass Psyche tot ist. Der Mandarin ist darüber nicht sehr erfreut und gibt Director Schuld am Tod seiner beiden Töchter. Er verspricht Rache und beendet das Gespräch. Maria ruft erneut an und schlägt vor, dass man Psyche von Gladius Dei wiederbeleben lassen könnte. Das Com explodiert. Maria leiht sich Jens' Handy und ruft erneut beim Mandarin an. Jens mischt sich in das Gespräch ein. Chase hat inzwischen von dem Gespräch Wind bekommen und lässt dieses beenden. Die Versteigerung Sowohl einige Agenten und die Angehörigen von Genesis, als auch die aus Ebene 5 gestohlenen Metas werden vom Midnight Circus an den höchstbietenden versteigert. Director gibt Chase den Auftrag nach eigenem Ermessen die Verhandlungen zu führen und bewilligt ihr ein Budget von 4 Mio. €. Sie selbst ist kein Objekt der Versteigerung. Chase erkennt sehr schnell, dass dieses Budget nicht für alle reichen wird und verzweifelt an der Auswahl. Hierbei lässt sie ihre eigenen Angehörigen außen vor. Sie ist erleichtert, als der Code Prefect ihr die Auswahl abnimmt.